mayaandmiguelfandomcom-20200214-history
Gus Lopez
"I used to be El Guamazo. That part of my life has passed. But i want to be recognized for who i really am, not just a wrestling character." -Gus Lopez Augustus "Gus" Lopez (also known as Sr. Lopez and formerly known as El Guamazo Lopez) is a character from Maya & Miguel. He is a mexican american baker and retired wrestler. Gus is currently living in a apartment complex living next door to Maya Santos her twin brother, Miguel Santos and their cousin, Tito Chávez who is Gus' biggest fan. Gus is voiced by Erik Estrada. Physical Appearence Gus is hispanic and was born with a lunar birthmark on his chest and a mole on his chin, he is six feet tall, weighs over 200 pounds of muscle, has brown hair, blue eyes, a curly mustache, and a goate. As a baker, Gus wears a white cap with a white apron, a short sleeve green shirt that shows his muscular tree trunked arms, and blue pants with purple shoes. After work, Gus wears a red jacket with a white shirt underneath, green pants and red sneakers. When he was a wrestler, Gus wore a yellow cape matching the color of his boots and an orange purple mask that also matched the color of his outfit. Personailty Gus is a good person, he knows the difference between right and wrong and cares about others safety. In his debut episode, The Wrestler Next Door, Maya, Miguel and Tito wanted to help Gus move his piano, but Gus (worried that they will hurt themselves) warned them not to move it because it's too heavy, though he appreciated how helpful they were trying to be. Later in the same episode, Gus gave Maya, Miguel and Tito free samples of cookies just for entering his store two days in a row. Gus goes out of his way to protect others due to his size and strength and is not afraid of anything. In the same episode, one of his mixing machines in his bakery went haywire and attacked Maya, Miguel and Tito. Gus fought back with no hesitation and said, "That's it! You can throw me across my bakery! But how dare you fling dough at the children!" Gus wants to be treated for who he really is as a baker instead of a wrestler. Wrestling Career Gus was a wrestler named, El Guamazo lopez: the greatest luchador, he was known for his quote, "always keep your cool", his special move, the mega ultra super guamazo especial and battling his arch rival, Sinister Sombreo who admits in Cupid that Gus is a brute. Baking Career After he retired from wrestling, Gus moved from his hometown of Mexico City to Maya and Miguel's apartment where he started his new life as a baker, now punching, pounding, slamming and even throwing dough into the air. In his storage room he keeps all his winning ingredients like flour, yeast, sugar, and salt. Gus reveals that being a great baker is a complicated and difficult art form, it can humble any man, woman, or parrot. His teenage niece, Celia Lopez works with him at the bakery. Brawn Gus is very strong, in The Wrestler Next Door, while on some stairs, he carried and pushed his big upright piano that weighs around 500 to 800 pounds, Gus also picked up a large stack of newspapers off the ground in Every Day is Earth Day and he dragged Maya's large pyramid shaped birthday cake by pulling the table underneath it in The Battle of the Birthdays. Despite that Gus told Maya and the gang to leave the heavy lifting to him from now on, it is no picnic. While moving large heavy things, he makes struggling faces as he grunts and sweats. When he was a wrestler, Gus swung a monster he fought in the ring so hard, he threw it into the sky and never returned. He also apparently can't beat his granny at thumb-wrestling. Quotes *''"Allow me to introduce myself, the name is Gus Lopez."'' *''"I just moved into the building."'' *''"That is as soon as i get everything unloaded."'' *''"I didn't realize how much stuff i brought from Mexico City."'' *''"I feel like i've just gone three rounds."'' *''"Oh, what a coincidence! maybe were long lost twins, no, Tito?"'' *''"That's too heavy!"'' *''"How about you leave the heavy lifting to me?"'' *''"But i must warn you, it's a complicated and difficult art form."'' *''"It can humble any man or woman, or even a parrot."'' *''"This is the storage room, where i keep all my winning ingredients."'' *''"Flour, yeast, sugar, salt."'' *''"I'll tell you though, it's a constant fight to keep everything dry."'' *''"If any of these goods gets wet, my whole operation is pinned down."'' *''"You know, most people don't realize it, but baking is a full-contact profession."'' *''"But wrestling with dough all day long makes these old hands pretty tired."'' *''"And over here is the cutting board, where i punch, pound, and slam the dough."'' *''"Like the sun has me in a headlock."'' *''"Always keep your cool."'' *''"You guys, i can't even beat my granny at thumb-wrestling."'' *''"That's it!"'' *''"You can throw me across my bakery!"'' *''"But how dare you fling dough at the children!"'' *''"Boo-yeah!"'' *''"I used to be El Guamazo."'' *''"That part of my life has past."'' *''"I didn't mean to deceive you."'' *''"But i want to be recognized for who i really am, not just a wrestling character."'' Episode Appearences *The Wrestler Next Door *The Dog Walkers *Fashionistas *Maya Quixote and Miguel Panza *Tito's Pet *Miguel's Wonderful Life *The Video *A Rose is Still a Rose *Cupid *The Battle of the Birthdays *Everyday is Earth Day Trivia * El Guamazo is spanish for The Guamazo. * Guamazo is spanish for punch, blow, hard blow, clout, and slug. * Gus is one of the strongest characters in Maya & Miguel, the other being Sinister Sombreo. * Gus has similar characteristic's to actor Mario Lopez, though it is unknown if Gus is supposed to be based on him. Comparisons with Gus Lopez and Mario Lopez * Gus' accent sounds similar to Mario's. * Gus and Mario are both mexican and muscular. * They both have the same last name, Lopez. * Gus and Mario both wrestle. * Despite that Gus and Mario act tough, they have soft sides and love to make food.. *Gus and Mario are both celebrities. Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists